heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! is the third Winnie the Pooh short from Disney, released in theaters on December 20, 1974 as a double feature with The Island at the Top of the World. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, but lost to Closed Mondays. It was later added as a segment to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (March 11, 1977). A soundtrack album was released simultaneously and featured such songs as "The Honey Tree" and "Birthday, Birthday." The film, whose name is a play on the slogan "Tippecanoe and Tyler too" made famous during the 1840 United States presidential election, is based on the fourth and seventh chapters of The House at Pooh Corner, the second Winnie-the-Pooh book by A. A. Milne. In 1975, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too won the Grammy Award for "Best Album for Children" (this fact is mentioned during the pop-up facts during the film as a bonus feature for the 2002 DVD release of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). Plot Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, which gets on Rabbit's nerves. After holding a meeting with Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit decides to take everyone, including Tigger, out into the Hundred Acre Wood. But during the trip, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet purposefully ditch Tigger on the hopes he would get lost. The three hide in a log as Tigger searches for them. While searching, Tigger gets his tail caught on the log the three others are hiding in, but the others secretly get his tail free without him knowing they are hiding. The three then try to make it back home, but end up at a certain spot. Pooh offers a silly suggestion to search for that same spot, and Rabbit abandons them to try to prove Pooh wrong. Pooh and Piglet find their way out of the forest by themselves where they come across Tigger. Tigger reveals that Tiggers don't get lost easily. Tigger finds out that Rabbit is still in the forest so he goes off to find him. Rabbit is lost and as he's finding his way home, and ends up in a dark, damp & misty part of the forest, too add to that he's scared by various animal noises such as crickets, caterpillars, frogs, snakes and woodpeckers. Frogs start croaking loudly, caterpillars munch loudly on leaves and after seeing frogs sitting there in front of him (plus more appearing and making more noise) it scares the living daylights out of him. The sounds get to him so badly that it drives him mad causing his eyes to make whirlpools and he frantically tries to run away only to be tackled by Tigger. Tigger then takes Rabbit home. It's now snowing and Roo wants to go play. Kanga can't be with him, so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo which he gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit and the result is Tigger sliding across the ice into a snowbank and Rabbit crashing into his house. Tigger then decides that he doesn't like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps too high up a tree and is too scared to get down. He calls for help and Pooh and Piglet come to the scene. Roo successfully jumps down but Tigger refuses to follow suit. Soon, Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Kanga arrive and try to convince Tigger to jump. Eventually, Rabbit decides that the group would just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever was released from his predicament. Sebastian Cabot (the narrator) chimes in for help. Tigger begs Cabot to "narrate him down from tree," and Cabot tilts the book, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far and before he can do otherwise, Cabot tilts the book again causing Tigger to fall down into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger slowly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace. But everyone else is sad to see Tigger like this and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Suddenly, Rabbit feels sorry for Tigger and takes back the promise he made and is given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else and Tigger sings his trademark song for the last time. Trivia * When The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh had further releases, this featurette version ceased to exist. Voice cast *Sterling Holloway - Winnie-the-Pooh *Paul Winchell - Tigger *Junius Matthews - Rabbit *John Fiedler - Piglet *Dori Whitaker - Roo *Timothy Turner - Christopher Robin *Barbara Luddy - Kanga *Sebastian Cabot - Narrator Edits Most 80's and early 90's copies of this short used on home video releases (like the Mini Classics VHS series) uses a late 70's TV print with 2 edits: *Parts of the Winnie the Pooh theme is cut (leaving out the lyrics "You'll find the enchanted neighborhood. Of Christopher's childhood days"). *There's a fake black fade out at the scene when Tigger was bouncing his way to save Rabbit, and the narrator's line when he was mentioning Rabbit getting lost in the woods was moved to a different scene. Gallery Winnie-the-pooh-and-tigger-too-movie-poster-1974-1020224673.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too poster.jpg Il fullxfull.465747953 lt1b.jpg Disney-All-Winnie-The-Pooh-A-284277.jpg 3813 back 600.jpg 51ZF8l24+ML. SX300 .jpg Z0077427.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too ViewMaster.jpg Winnie pooh tigger too.jpg Vbp pooh tigger.jpg Poohc.gif MPW-44722.jpg External links * Category:Animated shorts Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:1974 films